Decay Dragon
The Decay Dragon is a rare triple hybrid of the Fire, Earth, and Cold elements. It's main element is Fire. It is also categorized under the Spooky element as well. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons TBA Defenses TBA Other Abilities The decay dragon doesn't even need its weapons, its scary look scares everyone, including wraith dragons, away. They even seem to be resistant to the freezing eyes of the wraith dragon. As if it wasn't scary enough, the decay dragon can remove it's head and re-attach it at will. Breath Weapon TBA Weaknesses TBA Habitat Regions Decay dragons can be found in the regions surrounding Bocartes and Taphon. The are said to live in the Land Without Candy but that's just an old wives tail. Preferred Home TBA Sheltering/Nesting TBA Diet TBA Lifestyle Behavior and Personality TBA Social Order Decay dragons are solitary and normally live on their own. Relationship to Wizards TBA When in a park Breeding TBA Habitats Decay dragons don't have preferences on habitats but they can only be placed in Fire, Earth, Cold, Spooky, or Omnitats. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat TBA Life Cycle Mating Since decay dragons are so isolated from others of their species, they will immediately mate if they meet another of the sex. The male will tailor to his pregnant mate's need, as pregnant decay dragons go into hibernation during their pregnancy. The male collects food for his mate, until the egg is laid, and the female leaves for the male to care for the infant. Birth After the egg is given to the male, he will bury it halfway into the ground. It collects the rotting flesh of other animals and puts it into a pile. A little more than three quarters through its incubation, the father will crack the egg prematurely. Infancy After the baby is born, it will start feeding on the dead flesh the father gathered. This will hopefully sustain the baby until adolescence. Adolescence After the pile is finished, the juvenile decay dragon will set off to find more food. Adulthood TBA Life Span Decay dragons grow up rather quickly, but have a long life after that, living to up to 90 years. History Discovery In the southern town of Taphon, there was lore about a monstrous creature who roamed the streets of Taphon and feasted on the flesh of children. Horrified by this gruesome thought, wizards shrugged this off as a story to scare children. It was found that the decay dragon was, in fact, real, when it attacked the candy supply of Enzik IV, who, naturally, thought the dragon was there to kill him. Enzik ran out of the forest, screaming, until a group of wizards came to where he encountered the dragon and registered it as an official dragon. That decay dragon is now under the care of Whitbee in his dragon park, under the name Carry-on. The story about the decay dragons has also become a bit less terrifying, as the decay dragons are now said to take children to a land without candy. Problem is, children are much more horrified by that! Origin of Name Decay dragons are one of the only detritivorous dragons in the world, and thus get their name from their food preference of decaying matter. Magic TBA Notable Dragons *Carry-on (Whitbee) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Triple Hybrids Category:Fire Category:Earth Category:Cold Category:Limited Category:Inhabitants of Bocartes Category:Spooky Dragons Category:Wyverns Category:Detritivores Category:Inhabitants of Taphon Category:Inhabitants of the Land Without Candy Category:Fire Element Dragons Category:Earth Element Dragons Category:Cold Element Dragons Category:Dragons named after their diet